Secret Love
by Hunjess
Summary: Hungary is having a hard time during World War II and finds some help. Based on history.


**Author's Note: Hello it is me. I have been really wanting to do a fic on this couple by themselves for a while now, but I did not have any ideas. Now I finally had some help and I decided to make it. I think that this pairing is just so cute~. It is not that well known but people who take a fine toothed comb to history know about this pairing. It took me forever to find it. Anyways I really hope that you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Hungary is just sitting around her house looking down at her notes from the last Axis meeting that she had. Germany trying to take over the world somehow and all that. She throws the clipboard of notes onto the table and gets ready to sit in her chair. She is interrupted by a knocking sound at the door. She sighs and goes to the door. She opens the door and sees England looking back at her. She turns away from him quickly.

"What do you want? I thought that you broke off our relationship a few weeks ago?" Hungary says in an icy voice. England frowns and looks down at her.

"I am sorry. I know it was a hard blow but my boss did not want us to keep the relation because of the war. It was his idea not mine." England pleads and Hungary turns around to look at him.

"Why are you here then?" Hungary questions and looks at the sky past him. The clouds are gray and showing signs of a storm.

"I heard that you were having some trouble with Germany recently and I wanted to help." England says as Hungary lets him in and shuts the door. Hungary starts to tidy up her living room.

"I am not doing so good. Germany keeps using my railways and is not paying me back for it. I have a large amount of land to take care of now." Hungary sighs and moves around the pillows. She is satisfied and sits down. England sits down beside her.

"Then I could help you. It does not mean that you have to switch sides. I can just give you money if you need it." England says and pulls out a wad of bills. Hungary shakes her head.

"I cannot take it. It is good that you want to help, but what about your boss? Does he know that you are doing this?" Hungary asks and pushes the wad away.

"Do our bosses know half the stuff that we do?" England asks in a joking tone. Hungary smiles a little bit.

"I guess you are right... so now what? Want to help with the notes that I had to take? They are kind of old right now." Hungary says and stands up. England stands up next to her and nods.

"That will be helpful thank you." England says as Hungary leads him into the kitchen. She grabs the clipboard off the table and shows it to him. England looks over the notes.

"Yup, all old stuff, but once you have another meeting get a hold of me and I will look it over." England says and pulls out a pencil. He flips to a blank page and draws a mouse. Hungary smiles.

"Let me see that." Hungary says and takes the board and pencil. She draws a chunk of cheese and hands it back to him. He draws a mouse trap and arrows.

"Alright this is our plan. Germany is the mouse and we get some cheese. Then we put the cheese on the mousetrap and wait. Soon the mouse will see the cheese and try to eat it. Then it dies and we win." England says and laughs. Hungary joins in and draws a cat.

"And you are the cat." Hungary says and puts down the clipboard. England stops laughing after a few more seconds and smiles. Hungary soon hears the sound of the patter of rain hitting the roof.

"I better go before the weather gets too bad." England says and starts to head for the door. There is a flash of light and a loud crash. England jumps slightly and grabs Hungary.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Hungary asks and slowly strokes his arm. England starts shaking slightly but nods. Hungary goes into a guest bedroom and makes the bed. There is another loud crash and England grabs her again. Hungary sighs.

"I am sorry, I hate storms." England apologizes and Hungary leads him out of the room.

"If it is that bad then you may sleep in my room." Hungary says and leads him to her room. England nods a thanks and lays down on the bed. Hungary watches him from a chair next to the bed and soon finds herself slipping into sleep.

The next morning

Hungary wakes up to her alarm going off. She sits up in the chair and turns it off. She looks down at the bed and sees England's eyes flutter open. He sits up in bed and looks at Hungary.

"I am really sorry I should have left before the storm." England says and gets out of the bed. Hungary goes into her closet to find a dress.

"I have an Axis meeting today so you can stay here if you want." Hungary calls as she flips through the clothes. She finds a deep green dress and puts it on. Meanwhile England is sitting in the chair drawing Hungary in a weeding dress. He quickly shuts it as Hungary walks back out.

"You look nice." England comments and stands up out of the chair. Hungary smiles and combs out her hair. She sits down on the corner of the bed. England sits down behind her and tries to help. Hungary finishes and sits there. England slowly lays his head on her shoulder. Hungary relaxes and slightly leans her head back. She closes her eyes.

_He is so nice to me. I wonder why though._ Hungary thinks to herself and her eyes fly open. She stiffens and stands up immediately making England fall forward onto his face.

"I am sorry I have a meeting to go to." Hungary says and quickly goes out the door.

Before the meeting

Hungary walks up to Germany who is yelling something at Italy. She taps him on his shoulder. He turns around and looks at her.

"I want to take notes for everyone if that is alright with you." Hungary says and holds up her clipboard. Germany nods and motions at her seat. She quickly sits down next to Romania and Italy. Germany holds up his hand signally everyone to get quiet.

"Alright I have a few announcements. We have all of Eastern Europe now aside from Russia. Now I am going to try to get Britain next. It will be called Operation Sea Lion. The object is to gain control over the Channel. Once I have done that I will be going to bomb his city killing thousands. He will surrender for sure. He will be off guard and wont have as many planes." Germany pauses and looks at Hungary. Hungary quickly writes down the notes and nods for him to continue.

"My second objective is to gain control of Russia, but I will not be doing it alone. Either Hungary or Romania will be accompanying me. Hungary if you help then you get South Transylvania. Romania if you accompany me then you will get back ALL of Transylvania back." Germany says and looks at both of them. Hungary silently groans and writes down the rest of the notes.

After the meeting

Hungary opens the door after the long meeting and flops down onto the couch. She closes her eyes and tries to get comfy. She feels someone loom over her. She opens her eyes and sees England looking back at her. She sits up immediately and shoves the notes in his face.

"What's the rush?" England asks and looks over the notes. His eyes grow wide. "Thank you for showing me this. I better go before it is too late." England says and bolts out the door. Hungary sighs and gathers his things together into a small pile in her room.

Around a month later

England walks into Hungary's house and sits down on the couch. Hungary follows him and hands him a cup of tea. England smiles as he takes it.

"Now why did you come to see me?" Hungary asks kind of confused. She has a meeting later on that day. England holds up a note.

"I have two things to tell you. First of all America wants to help you. He wants us to meet tonight somewhere. Is that alright with you?" England asks and hands her the note. She looks over it and smiles.

"I do have a meeting today but it will not take long." Hungary says and hands him back the note. England nods and writes down a time and place on a piece of paper. A bald eagle flies in and takes the note.

"That was Independence, America's pet. Now for the other news... I won the battle! Germany has failed to take over my land." England says with a smile. Hungary smiles back and gives him a hug.

"That is amazing." Hungary says and lets go.

That night

Hungary follows England to a small room with a lap sitting on a rectangular table. America is already sitting at the head of the table and looks up at Hungary. Hungary sits down in one of the empty chairs and pulls out her clipboard. America grabs it and looks down at it. Before he can read it there is a loud crash.

"HUNGARY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Germany's deep voice yells. Hungary looks up and sees Germany's face deep red with anger. Hungary dives under the table. Germany throws the table and grabs her arm. He lifts her up off the ground.

" … " Hungary is speechless and looks at England and America for help. They both look down at the ground knowing that neither of them can help her now.

"WE ARE GOING BACK TO THE HOTEL NOW!" Germany yells and drags her to a hotel that they rented out for the meeting. He throws her into a room and locks it firmly. Hungary stands up and walks to the bed. She lays down and looks up at the ceiling. England is "lounging" on the ceiling. Hungary eyes grow wide.

"Get out before Germany comes back in." Hungary exclaims and sits up in her bed.

"I am fine but I guess that I will come down now." England says in a disappointed tone. He disappears and reappears beside her on the bed. Hungary rolls her eyes.

"Why are you helping me?" Hungary asks and scoots away from him. England frowns slightly and sits up too.

"It was the least that I could do." England says and props up the pillow. Hungary turns away from him.

"You know that is not what I meant. Anyone could have helped me, so why you?" Hungary questions and looks at the door. There is loud crashing heard from downstairs.

" … " England is quiet trying to avoid the question. Hungary turns back around and looks at him in the eyes. "I … I … really like you a lot. Well more then like... love" England manages to get out and blushes a deep red. Hungary opens and closes her mouth like a fish gasping for air.

"I … I … love you too... I always have. Then when you broke off the connection that our bosses had I thought that you did not feel the same." Hungary admits and looks down at her hands. England smiles and lightly kisses her forehead.

"I will always be here for you no matter what may happen." England reassures her and wraps his arms around her.

**I hope that you liked this. Now for the history behind this.**

** 1)When Hungary mentioned the broken relationship. Near the beginning of World War II the Prime Minister of Britain broke away from Hungary after many years of helping each other. The Hungarians, especially the nobles, were in despair when they heard the news. But Hungary was confident if Britain won the war then the relation would be formed again.**

** 2) The railways. Germany did not actually use Hungary for soldiers in battle a lot. He used the railways that she had to get supplies to his troops in Russia. After the war though Germany owed Hungary a bunch of money for the service.**

** 3) The cat and mouse drawings. Originally that was just me being EXTREMLY bored, but then I later read that the Battle of Britain was referred to as cat and mouse. I had to keep it.**

** 4) The thing with Transylvania. At that point Hungary had control of most of Transylvania area but Romania still had the southern part. Germany wanted to make sure that Hungary and Romania were still loyal to him. Even though in the end neither of them were.**

**In battle Hungary and England never did fight. They still have good relations now I believe. Now please review. I am taking requests for stories, so if you want to see a certain pairing that you think does not get enough attention then either message me or review and add in the pairing. :) **


End file.
